Many conventional automatic fastener devices are known. In most conventionally known tools, a threaded bolt is fed into the tool in a thread-first orientation. The tool is typically oriented into a vertical direction so that the threaded bolt drops into jaws of the tool which hold the threaded bolt for engagement with a work piece. Conventionally known tools of this type are usually large and heavy, also expensive to install and operate. An additional drawback of these types of known tools is that insertion of the threaded bolt into the tool in the thread-first orientation can result in damage to the threaded bolt (e.g., to the threads of the threaded bolt).